


Always Yours

by shadow_djinni



Series: Sexus Mini Event 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, As In All Of The Above At Once, Day 2: Past/Present/Future, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexus Mini Event 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_djinni/pseuds/shadow_djinni
Summary: Two times Sendak and Haxus pledge themselves to each other, and the space between, which is filled with longing.





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah, I have no excuse for this one, and I don't feel like making one either.

**Past**

 

They won’t make Haxus’s childhood home before the thunderstorm reaches them, Haxus knows it deep in his bones.  The trees are much closer, long, draping branches just barely sweeping the damp grass, and he pulls Sendak under the shelter of the nearest one.  Sendak’s laughing, somewhere between anxious and delighted, Haxus’s coat slung over his head to keep the rain off, and Haxus can’t help grinning at the way his lover’s ears tent the material.  He leads Sendak further in, right up to the trunk, and Sendak leans against it, still laughing.  For someone who really  _ shouldn’t _ get wet, he gets the strangest kick out of getting caught in the rain.

Perhaps because he knows Haxus will always be there to dry him off.

Sendak pulls Haxus’s coat off his head and shakes it off, water droplets flying every which way.  He sets it on the ground, waterproof outside down, and Haxus doesn’t need an invitation to sit beside him and cuddle up--practically in his lap, really, because fitting two full-grown Galra on one small raincoat is an impossibility.  Especially for the two of them.

“Of  _ course _ this would happen,” Haxus grumbles, but there’s no venom in him and he knows it.  Not when he’s pressed up against Sendak’s side, one of Sendak’s arms draped over his shoulders to pull him closer.

Sendak hums in reply.  “I think it’s nice,” he says.  The way his ears are set says he’s looking out at the rain.

Haxus won’t have that, not for long.  He reaches up and cups Sendak’s cheek in his hands, turning his face back towards Haxus.  Sendak arches a brow, but his expression stays soft, and he ducks his head to kiss Haxus on the lips.

One kiss quickly becomes two, becomes three, and then Haxus slings himself up to straddle Sendak’s lap, gripping the fringe of fur at his jawline and tilting his head to kiss Sendak more deeply.  One of Sendak’s hands cradles the back of his head.  The other slides up his thigh, over the curve of his hip to rest at the small of Haxus’s back, and Haxus digs his claws in, just enough to let Sendak know he feels it.  Just enough to let Sendak know he  _ wants _ .  

Sendak pulls back, gasping for breath, and Haxus smirks at the unfocused look on his face.

“I love you,” Sendak murmurs, leaning in for another kiss.  “I love you more than I have words to say.”

“I love you too, my heart,” Haxus says.  He rests their brows together, inhaling Sendak’s scent, letting their breaths mingle in the warm space between them.  Sendak’s hand slips from the back of Haxus’s neck, sliding down his spine until it sits just above the other.  Haxus hesitates.  “...Sendak?  Are you alright?”

Sendak heaves a sigh and sinks back against the tree, towing Haxus down with him.  “I’m worried,” he says quietly.  “I don’t like the sound of the campaign waiting for us when we return to duty tomorrow, and…”  A hesitation, a hitch in Sendak’s breathing.  “...And I don’t want to lose you,” he says.  “You’re everything.”

Haxus’s heart clenches painfully.  “You won’t lose me,” he says.  “I don’t think this campaign is going to be as bad as you’re afraid it will, but even if it  _ is _ , I  _ swear _ I’ll make it through.  This will  _ not _ be our last shore leave together.”

Sendak hugs him, so tightly that the breath is driven from Haxus’s body.  He presses his cheek to the top of Haxus’s head, all but grinding the bone against Haxus’s crest.  And then he pulls back, tilting Haxus’s head by the chin, and kisses him ferociously.  Haxus can feel Sendak’s fangs against his lips, barely suppressed, and he gasps, opening his mouth against Sendak’s and crying out into the kiss when Sendak’s claws dig into his hips.  Sendak pulls back for breath, then dives back in.  Someone’s fangs cut someone else’s lip, copper blooms in Haxus’s mouth and Sendak’s lips are blue when he pulls away again.

The next kiss is pressed to Haxus’s cheekbone, then trailing to his jawline.  Haxus tilts his head back eagerly, giving Sendak better access to kiss and nip along the underside of his jaw.  Sendak’s kisses move on to the arch of Haxus’s throat, teeth grazing over the place where Haxus’s pulse races, and Haxus mewls eagerly, clutching at Sendak’s shoulders.  There’s a thrill to it, an edge of danger, though he knows Sendak will never hurt him.

“Love you,” Sendak murmurs, then presses his lips to the hollow of Haxus’s throat.  “I am yours, I swear it, by my blood and breath…”

“Wait, wait,” Haxus pants.  “What are you--swearing troth?”

“...I know it’s not what we planned,” Sendak says, stopping his ministrations.  “I just...I’m afraid, Haxus, and I want this before I die.”

“No, no, I understand,” Haxus said quickly, cupping Sendak’s face in his hands.  His thumb traces gently over Sendak’s scar.  “I want this too.  I’m yours, as much as you are mine--I want us.  Keep going.”

Sendak chuckles and mouths at the underside of Haxus’s jaw again.  “I am yours, in this life and the next…”  His lips trail lower, hands undoing the top button on Haxus’s shirt and pulling it open, kissing and nipping over the dip in Haxus’s collarbone.  “...Until every planet is dust and ash--” he undoes the next button, and the next-- “until the last star burns out--”  tugging Haxus’s shirt open and Haxus knows they shouldn’t do this in public but who else is going to be out in the rain?-- “Until the universe returns to the fire of creation, I am yours.”

And then he pulls back from Haxus’s throat, and Haxus takes a moment to relish the feel of Sendak’s hands on his waist.  He so rarely takes the initiative to start one of their trysts, and Haxus wants to enjoy it while it lasts.  Sendak reaches up, grazes Haxus’s cheekbone with his knuckles, and Haxus reaches up to lace their fingers together, leaning into the touch.  Sendak’s eye brightens, sparks a fire that matches behind Haxus’s sternum.

Gods, yes.  He wants this.

Sendak leans in and presses his lips to Haxus’s, stealing his breath in a kiss that could create galaxies.  They break apart, panting, and Sendak’s voice spills out to fill the space between them.  “Always yours.”

* * *

**Present**

 

Haxus cuts his finger on a rough edge in the transmitter he’s repairing.  He pulls his hand out, wincing, and eyes the droplet of blood beading up in the cut.  It’s small, but it hurts like  _ nobody’s _ business.  He debates using the sanitary wipes from his dwindling supplies, what remains of the escape pod’s emergency rations.  They weren’t meant to last more than three movements, really--long enough to be rescued, not much after that.  He’d begun rationing after...well, after.

After their failed assault on the Castle of Lions three movements before.

After Sendak had been taken from him.

He decides against wasting the wipe and sticks his fingertip in his mouth, cleaning the cut with his tongue.

Sendak would tell him to get some rest, he knows it full well--he’s been up almost three of Arus’s days at this point, souping up the pod’s distress beacon to transmit a more powerful signal on the escape pod’s ever-shrinking power supply--but he needs to finish it, because if he can’t get off Arus, Voltron will kill Sendak.  If he’s not dead already.  Haxus refuses to consider the thought.  Sendak is alive.  He has to be.  Haxus would know if he was dead, would feel the change in the structure of the universe.  Sendak isn’t dead.  Sendak  _ isn’t _ dead.  He must be alive, because Haxus refuses to acknowledge a universe that does not have him in it.

So if Sendak lives, Haxus must get to him.  He sets the transmitter aside, nursing his finger, debating the use of an adhesive bandage.  He’s afraid of wasting them, in case something worse happens, but he can’t afford an infection now, at this crucial juncture.  His modifications to the transmitter are almost complete, and if he can get them finished, he can escape.  He has a plan, now, after almost two movements nearly shut down from grief and fear.  Step one, repair the transmitter properly, is finished.  Step two, upgrade the transmitter system to project a stronger distress beacon, is near completion.

He takes a tick to review the next steps: contact the nearest cruiser and receive an extraction, persuade the subcommander aboard to bring him to someone in charge, give all the intel he possesses, and persuade them to go after Voltron, to grant him an opportunity to board their ship again and rescue Sendak.  If he’s still alive.  Which he is.  Sendak wouldn’t die so easily, not to a bunch of children and weaklings like the Voltron Paladins and the Alteans.  So Sendak is still alive.

And he would be angry with Haxus for overtaxing himself like this, Haxus realizes.  Sendak tries to keep himself to a schedule to keep from spiralling out of control, and he has a gravity to him that brings everything else on his cruiser into that orbit.  Haxus almost misses that regulation.  He slept more and better with Sendak chiding him to go to bed at a reasonable varga than he ever had anywhere else.  And, well, he’ll have fewer accidents with the equipment if he’s better rested.

He sets his tools aside and leans back against the wall of the pod, letting his eyes slide shut.  He almost hadn’t realized how tired he was before, but the exhaustion seeps into his bones and bloodstream like slow poison.

“Please be safe,” he whispers into the silence, his voice rough and cracking from disuse.  “Please, please be safe, Sendak.  I’m coming for you, I swear it on everything I am.”

Thousands of light-years away, in a too-hot cell in an enemy ship, Sendak’s grief subsides at last into exhaustion, into deep, dreamless slumber, the rest he’ll need to face the coming trials.

* * *

**Future**

 

Haxus settles his head against Sendak’s chest, letting his eyelids slip to half-mast.  He’s done a good job, he thinks--Sendak is more exhausted than he is, contented and purring chestily, his arm slung over Haxus’s body to keep him close.  Haxus reopens his eyes and shifts until he can see Sendak’s face, those soft, familiar features hardly changed by their time apart.  Sendak’s eye slides open, ears shifting to point at Haxus.

“What?” he asks hoarsely, and Haxus takes pride in being the cause of that hoarseness.

“Nothing,” Haxus says.  “I love you, that’s all.”

“That’s all?” Sendak says, the corner of his mouth twitching towards a smile.

“Well...perhaps it isn’t all,” Haxus says, propping himself up better to kiss Sendak’s scarred cheek.  “I think I wanted to...come back to something.”

Sendak’s ears flick, his expression becoming interested.  He attempts to prop himself up, too, and Haxus scrambles up to pull Sendak against him, to press another kiss to Sendak’s brow, and, when Sendak whines a protest, to finally claim his mouth.

“I’m still yours, by breath and bone,” Haxus murmurs, and Sendak’s ears perk up eagerly.  He knows these words as well as Haxus does.  “I’m yours, in this life, and the next, and the next.”  He laces his fingers with Sendak’s, kissing over scarred knuckles.  “In blood and in fire, I am yours, in war and in peace, in safety and in danger, I am yours, always yours, until the end of all things, until the beginning of the next universe and in the universe after.”

Sendak rumbles deep in his chest and leans up to kiss Haxus again, tender and worshipful.  “And I am yours,” he murmurs against Haxus’s mouth, before kissing him again.  “Always yours.”


End file.
